


canceled

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2019!!! [6]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angery, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 6: festival /vacation(or lack of)the weather sucks.





	canceled

_ What to do… _

Kirishima rests his head in his hands during a meeting, not paying attention to anything everyone else was talking about. His mind was in other places, specifically, the weather. It was pouring out and, according to the forecast, it would be for the rest of the long weekend.  _ What’s the point of having a federal holiday if the weather isn’t nice? _

He wasn’t really looking forward to explaining to his daughter that the “super fun beach trip with Papa and Onii-chan” would have to be canceled. There weren’t many options: go and be miserable or stay and be miserable. The only difference between the two was that one would save Kirishima a whole lot of money.

He had already talked to Yokozawa about it and even  _ he _ seemed disappointed. And, of course, Kirishima is upset about it, but they can still have a fun weekend without the beach (even though it might be a bit harder to convince Yokozawa to stay this time)!

“Kirishima-san?”

He pops out of his day-dreaming (or -worrying, rather) hypnosis. “Yes?”

“What do you think?”

He swallows dryly. “Sure. Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

“Eh!?!? What do you mean we can’t go!?!?!” Hiyori wears the biggest angry pout Kirishima has seen in a long while.

Yokozawa puts his hands up in defense and side-eyes Kirishima; he was the one to deliver the news.

Kirishima goes over to comfort his clearly upset daughter. “I know, Hiyo. I’m upset about it too. But there isn’t anything we can do about the weather. I think it’ll be better next week if you still want to go—!”

“No!” Hiyori crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out, “I wanna go now!!”

_ Oh boy… _ “Hiyo—”

She swats away Kirishima’s hands and storms off in a huff. A door slams.

 

Yokozawa raises an eyebrow, “She is your daughter, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kirishima nibbles on his cuticles, “I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

Kirishima and Yokozawa peck at their food, waiting for a certain someone to join them. The plates of grilled salmon, rice, and  _ tsukemono _ were beginning to get cold.

“Hiyori—!”

“No!”

Kirishima is the epitome of doom. “...This sucks.”

Yokozawa tilts his head to the side, sighing, “Don’t worry about it. She’ll come out eventually.”

 

The clocks tick by. The pair had given up on waiting and ate their meal, leaving Hiyo’s on the table. They watch a movie, Sorata sitting at their feet. But, Kirishima’s more focused on hearing Hiyori’s door open. It hasn’t yet.

“Kirishima?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the door.

He huffs. A pair of fingers begin snapping in front of Kirishima’s face. “Hello?? Anyone in there???”

He swats the hand away, “What.”

“Jeez,” Yokozawa scoffs, “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Kirishima flops back onto the couch, running a hand through his hair. “...She’s never gotten mad at me.”

“...What?”

“Not like this, I mean. She usually yells at me for a minute and gets over it. I guess she really wanted to go.” Kirishima slouches over, snatching a previously forgotten beer can off the table. “Ugh. I hate this.”

“Calm down, would you? She probably fell asleep already. And it’s not your fault anyway!”

Still, Kirishima’s head is dipped.

Yokozawa sighs, unpausing the film, “Alright. Mope all you want. It’s not gonna change anything.”

  
Eventually, Kirishima falls asleep too, his head hanging down from his sitting position. Yokozawa, growing bored from watching _ such a bad movie _ without any quips from his lover, leans into his shoulder as well, drifting off to sleep. And, after midnight, a girl sneaks into the kitchen to eat her cold dinner. Looking over into the living room, she laughs and takes a picture. In the morning, She’d be sure to make fun of the absurd ways her father and Onii-chan were positioned. And, on Saturday, they would visit the local aquarium and get the best ice cream Hiyori has ever tasted. And, on Sunday, they would go to a pink and girly café; Hiyori would order a milkshake that all three of them wouldn’t be able to finish. And, on Monday, they would go see a princess movie that only one of the trio would enjoy. And, on Tuesday, Hiyori would forget about how they never got to go to the beach resort and get bummed out by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
